


La teoria del piano inclinato

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: M/M, addio al celibato, c'è anche un cane, harry non lo sa, louis si sposa, louis si sta per sposare, sesso/odio/amicizia/amore, tradimento
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: durante l'addio al celibato Louis finisce a letto con Harry. la storia parte dal loro risveglio....





	

**Author's Note:**

> risposto  
> intendo ripostare tutte le mie vecchie storie, per far spazio a cose nuove. spero vi piaccia.   
> as always enjoy it  
> :))  
> E.

**_La teoria del piano inclinato._ **

 

Louis si mosse lentamente nel letto, qualcosa gli opprimeva lo stomaco, qualcosa di caldo e pesante e... non suo?

Allungò la mano verso quella cosa e si ritrovò ad appoggiarla sopra il braccio di qualcuno.

Si voltò e sul cuscino accanto a sé vide un mucchio di capelli ricci, castano scuri.

_È un ragazzo._

_Questo è un ragazzo_

_un ragazzo che non conosco_

_nel mio letto_

_abbracciato al mio corpo_

_un ragazzO!!!_

_oh_

si passò la mano sulla faccia.

Il mal di testa iniziò a picchiare.

Mosse le orbite a guardarsi quasi nel cervello cercando di ricordare.

Cosa diavolo era successo?

Poi dal tipo addormentato giunse un grugnito <<ouch!>> fece

<<ehm... buongiorno>> provò a dire Louis.

Il ragazzo si mosse piano.

<<mi dispiace svegliarti ma credo di avere un vuoto di memoria>>

<<non mi stupisce>> disse il ragazzo in modo appena percettibile.

<<oh, mi fa piacere, ma vedi... è una situazione un po' particolare questa per me, rara, per non dire inusuale e impossibile azzarderei>>

<<un attimo>> disse il tipo e si voltò spostandosi i capelli dal viso. <<sono appena tornato dal mondo dei morti. Dammi un secondo soltanto>>

Louis si mise seduto sul letto, non senza notare il fatto che fosse completamente nudo. Lui e il suo ospite.

<<fino a dove arrivano i tuoi ricordi?>> chiese allora quell'estraneo.

<<sono salito in taxi con gli altri e dal terzo pub siamo andati in un locale e ...credo sia tutto. Devo aver detto qualcosa di idiota al tassista e mi ricordo Niall scusarsi per me e … sì, è tutto.>>

<<wow, sei messo maluccio, ma ci sta era il tuo compleanno se non ho capito male>>

una risatina isterica <<il mio comp- te l'ho detto io?>> Louis si mise la mano sulla faccia <<e cos'altro ti ho detto?>>

<<che era la tua festa, una cosa importante, che ti meritavi uno svago, che non ci stavi provando, quello lo hai detto almeno un centinaio di volte, che era dal liceo che non baciavi un ragazzo o qualcosa di simile>> 

<<ti ho baciato?>> gli chiese Louis sgranando gli occhi.

<<al locale, hai preso la scusa di infilarmi l'ombrellino del cocktail tra i capelli e -ma davvero non ricordi nulla?>>

<<oh cazzo!>> disse sotto voce Louis.

<<se questa è la reazione per il bacio, meglio non ti dica il resto>>

<<forse è meglio di no, anzi sì... cioè noi abbiamo?>>

<<siamo stati in bagno per un po', ma hai detto che ti meritavi un letto, che questa cosa meritava un letto e così... siamo venuti qua, in taxi>>

<<e io... cioè noi... cosa, come, chi?>>

il ragazzo fece una risata strana <<quindi è vera la storia del liceo?>>

Louis ebbe un piccolo sussulto.

<<non lo sa nessuno>>

<<nessuno sa che al liceo hai baciato un ragazzo? O nessuno sa che sei gay>>

<<tutte e due le cose e io non sono... non sono gay, è stata solo quella volta>>

<<io sono un maschio però>> disse il tipo sorridendo.

Louis scosse la testa. <<non era il mio compleanno>>

<<ah sì? E cosa era?>>

Louis fece una risatina amara, ora veniva il bello. <<il mio addio al celibato>>

il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi e la bocca. <<il tuo cosa???>>

<<addio al celib->>

<<ho capito cosa hai detto, ma non capisco... tu ti sposi? Noi abbiamo tradito il tuo fidanzato? E->>

<<fidanzata, non sono gay, te l'ho detto>>

<<oh merda! Questa cosa è- come diavolo puoi fare una cosa del genere? Perché con me???>>

Louis alzò le spalle.

<<io non faccio certe cose, devo andarmene da qua>> disse il ragazzo con vergogna.

Louis lo guardò saltare fuori dal letto, completamente nudo, sul corpo i segni ancora visibili della notte passata.

<<tu non hai fatto nulla, non lo sapevi nemmeno>> e non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quel corpo e non poteva non pensare a cosa ne avesse fatto per tutta la notte, ma gli sembrava inopportuno chiedere a quel punto, vista la reazione che stava avendo il suo “complice”

<<mi basta saperlo ora per sentirmi male e non mi va di sentirmi male!>> disse il ragazzo che ora si stava vestendo raccogliendo i vestiti direttamente dal pavimento.

Tra le varie cose raccolse anche il famigerato ombrellino giallo da cocktail, probabile che fosse rimasto tra i suoi capelli fino alla camera da letto.

<<mi dispiace, ma forse spetta a me questa reazione non credi?>> provò a dire Louis.

Il ragazzo si fermò di colpo.

<<aspetta, prima hai detto che Niall si è scusato per te col tassista, Niall? Horan? Parli di Niall Horan?>>

<<irlandese biondo, unico e solo>>

il ragazzo allora si risedette sul letto.

E fece una risatina ma senza divertirsi molto.

<<conosci Niall?>>

<<sì, lo conosco. Siamo stati allo steso liceo. Ci conosciamo da un po' e … mi ha chiesto se conoscessi un locale in città per un suo amico, uno che stava per fare un enorme cazzata, ma che non per questo non andasse festeggiata alla grande.>>

<<oh! Una cazzata ha detto?>>

<<qualcosa del genere. Comunque io sono quello che ha suggerito il locale dove tu mi hai rimorchiato>>

Louis fece una strana faccia. <<io ti ho rimorchiato, sai questa cosa ancora mi suona strana. Sicuro di non averci messo del tuo?>>

<<perdonami se io SONO GAY e mi piacciono i maschi. A quanto pare anche se sono ubriachi e fingono di non stare per cacciarti la lingua in bocca!!!>>

<<non ci credo che ho fatto una cosa simile in mezzo al locale>>

fece Louis.

<<quindi tu sei Louis>> disse allora il ragazzo

<<purtroppo sì. E tu sei?>>

<<Harry, Styles>>

<<è il tuo vero nome?>>

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

<<senti non so se sia opportuno o meno, ma hai detto che siamo stati in bagno e... poi...>>

<<vuoi sapere cosa hai fatto con me? Però ti avverto che per uno che dichiara di non essere gay alcune cose potrebbero risultare un po' fortine>>

<<ok, ho capito non dirmi nulla>> poi abbassò un attimo lo sguardo. <<ma sono io che... insomma... non sono mai stato con un ragazzo e non credo di essere arrivato al punto di..>>

<<oh certo, ho capito, la tua preoccupazione è sapere quanto sei stato “maschietto” anche andando con un maschietto come te.>>

<<non intendo quello. E poi ti ripeto che questa cosa per me è nuova, potresti anche evitare tutta questa acidità nei miei confronti>>

<<ok, bene. Ci siamo baciati al locale, poi hai iniziato a scaldarti molto in pista quindi ti ho tirato in bagno per un po' di privacy, non ho fatto in tempo a girarmi che hai slacciato i jeans e mi hai chiesto di prendetelo in bocca, cosa che hai gradito, fino ad un certo punto, quando, come ti ho detto prima hai ritenuto necessario spostarci e cito le tue parole “voglio scoparti e voglio farlo nel mio letto” so che non è la frase più elegante della terra ma al momento sei stato convincente, e così siamo arrivati fino a qua, non senza dare un po' di spettacolo in taxi, sul tuo letto mi hai decisamente scopato per un bel po', ma volevi finire a modo tuo, per cui prima me lo hai preso in bocca facendomi uno dei pompini più appassionati del mondo, grazie tra l'altro, e poi mi hai chiesto se potevi venirmi in bocca e ho pensato che valesse la pena assecondarti>>

così mentre Harry snocciolava i dettagli della loro nottata almeno una decina di immagini tornarono alla memoria di Louis e tutto era andato proprio così.

Dopo due minuti in silenzio Harry prese il proprio telefono dal comodino. E si alzò restando in piedi davanti al letto di Louis.

<<credo sia tutto. Addio Louis, congratulazioni per il tuo matrimonio, la tua fidanzata è davvero fortunata>> colpo basso.

<<certo, divertente, grazie>>

Harry arrivò fino alla porta della stanza <<in parte è vero>> fece quasi a voce bassa. Ma Louis lo sentì comunque.

<<addio>>

<<addio>> rispose Louis.

 

 

Ed ora Louis spinge il carrello della spesa.

al supermercato del quartiere, quello praticamente sotto casa

il matrimonio è andato. Sono passate sei settimane.

La casa è quasi confortevole e il suo vecchio appartamento è stato messo in affitto. Ogni tanto ci torna solo per guardare le pareti spoglie e i segni lasciati dai chiodi sui muri.

Non pensava di diventare nostalgico.

Hanna è la solita di sempre. Fa progetti per entrambi e organizza le cene con gli amici

ad una cena c'erano anche Niall e Melissa, la sua nuova ragazza, carina.

Mentre le donne parlavano Niall aveva guardato Louis <<tutto bene?>>

<<certo>>

<<la vita da sposati? Me la consigli?>>

<<non saprei>>

<<c'è da dire che il tuo addio al celibato è stato fenomenale... ma poi dove sei finito, ti ho visto per un attimo al bar con Harry e poi sei sparito>>

Harry, già.

<<quindi lo conosci bene Harry?>>

<<siamo stati a scuola insieme, si può dire che lo conosco, a volte ci si trova, si va a sentire qualche gruppo. È un tipo in gamba>>

<<comunque ero ubriaco marcio, non so nemmeno come sono arrivato a casa, forse il tuo amico mi ha infilato in un taxi, per pietà suppongo>>

poi la cosa era finita così, con due chiacchiere su quello che era successo al locale, e le donne erano tornare con i piatti fumanti in mano.

 

Harry.

Già.

Louis a volte ci pensava

aveva delle immagini che tornavano alla mente di tanto in tanto.

A volte qualcosa lo colpiva allo stomaco all'improvviso e riusciva perfino a ricordare la sua voce.

 

Ed ora era lì che spingeva il carrello semivuoto cercando farina manitoba, senza averne mai sentito parlare prima.

Farina doveva essere farina.

Reparto farina.

Il biglietto tra le mani come se leggere e rileggere quel nome potesse in qualche modo aiutarlo.

E poi era lì.

Davanti ai suoi occhi

Harry Styles, il ragazzo con cui si era svegliato in un letto sfatto una mattina di sette settimane prima.

Al primo momento Louis abbassò lo sguardo.

Poi pensò che alla luce del giorno quel ragazzo non lo avrebbe mai riconosciuto.

Quindi cercò di continuare nella ricerca della farina manitoba cercando di contenere le occhiate che partivano in direzione del ragazzo ricciolo davanti a sé.

C'era da riconoscere un certo buon gusto in Louis, anche da sbronzo marcio.

Harry era decisamente un bel ragazzo.

Alto, pelle avorio, labbra rosee, occhi verdi e lineamenti regolari, e i ricci.

Ora erano raccolti in una coda un po' scomposta, ma erano davvero carini? Sì, carini.

Louis si diede una piccola pacca sulla spalla per l'ottima scelta

motivo in più per non farsi vedere da Harry che al contrario era caduto forse un po' in basso al confronto.

 

Con quest'ultimo pensiero in testa decise di tornare alla ricerca della farina manitoba.

<<mi scusi>> disse la voce. Quella voce.

Si spostarono entrambi nello stesso momento e <<oops!>> fece Harry

Louis si voltò e furono faccia a faccia. Inevitabile il momento di stupore, incredulità e … eccolo! L'imbarazzo.

Già

<<ciao>> disse Louis per uscire in qualche modo da un silenzio che stava durando un po’ troppo.

Harry sbatté le palpebre e non disse nulla

Louis fece una piccola smorfia rassegnata.

Poi colpito da un’illuminazione disse. <<manitoba?>>

Harry lo guardò confuso, poi vide il biglietto tra le mani.

<<oh>> si voltò verso lo scaffale e allungò il braccio <<è questa>>

<<non ci sarei mai arrivato>> disse.

<<è un po' in alto in effetti>> disse Harry.

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo

<<scusa, era fuori luogo>>

<<no continua, adoro essere preso in giro da un gigante solo perché sono alto come la maggior parte della gente>> fece Louis.

<<la maggior parte...certo>>

Louis infilò di stizza il pacchetto di farina nel carrello e fece per spostarsi.

<<hey! Non pretendertela stavo solo scherzando>>

<<ok, come vuoi. Grazie e addio>> disse Louis e proseguì diritto verso un nuovo reparto.

 

Ma siccome le cose non finiscono mai come dovrebbero e già erano finite male per due volte, ci fu anche la terza.

Si ritrovarono in fila uno dietro l'altro.

Louis davanti per fortuna.

<<non intendevo essere scortese prima, non sono quel tipo di persona>>

<<ok, scuse accettate>>

oh

<<non erano scuse, stavo dicendo che non intendevo essere scortese, stavo solo giocando>>

<<che diavolo significa? mi chiedi scusa e poi ritratti?>>

<<no, non ho chiesto scusa, stavo solo specificando il fatto che la mia fosse una battuta. Per di più servita su un piatto d'argento... e tu te la sei presa e insomma era una battuta, non avrebbe nemmeno senso per me offenderti visto che...>>

fu in quel momento che Louis si voltò, lo sguardo incredulo.

<<vuoi davvero parlare di questa cosa, qui?>>

<<no... ma era per dire che...>>

<<ok... ho capito. Non era un’offesa, era una battuta, aahahahha, divertente, ora per favore non parliamone mai più. Anzi non parliamo mai più>>

Louis fece qualche passo avanti ed iniziò a svuotare i prodotti sulla linea.

Harry lo guardava non molto convinto della fine di quella discussione.

 

<<sono venti due e venti signore>>

Louis estrasse la carta.

<<no questa è la linea per i contanti>>

<<oh, scusi, non avevo, un attimo soltanto. Accidenti non sono sicuro di>> poi trovò il biglietto da venti e anche la moneta da venti e ok, mancavano i due però. Guardò verso la merce.

<<potrei, ok, potrebbe stornarmi... vediamo, cosa>>

<<oh accidenti>> disse piano Harry e poi passò un attimo avanti e porse i due alla cassiera

<<hey! No, non li prenda>>

<<li prenda, per favore>>

la cassiera allungò la mano timidamente e staccò lo scontrino poi lo porse a Louis senza smettere di sorridere ad Harry, che mostrava le fossette orgoglioso.

Louis sbuffò, certo, le fossette, come dimenticare.

 

Quando Harry uscì dal supermercato Louis era lì davanti.

<<quindi?>>

<<quindi dammi il tuo numero e appena torno a casa ti contatto e ti restituisco i soldi>>

<<il mio numero? Mi sembra sfacciato da parte tua non credi? E poi con una scusa tanto banale>> fece Harry divertito

<<che ci trovi di divertente in questa cosa? Se non sbaglio non vedevi l'ora di dirmi addio e odiarmi l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti?>>

<<hey! Non vorrai davvero parlarne qui?>>

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Poi guardò Harry di nuovo <<quindi?>>

<<cosa?>>

<<il tuo numero>>

<<non esiste al mondo>>

Louis vide sbucare il bordo di quello che sembrava un telefonino dalla tasca anteriore dei jeans, tra l'altro strettissimi, di Harry e allungò la mano

<<ti giuro che ti denuncio per molestie>>

<<falla finita! E dammi quel coso>>

Harry ridacchiò

<<e falla finita anche con questa storia delle allusioni continue a...>>

<<a?>>

<<niente, senti, lascia stare, troverò il modo>>

Harry fece una smorfia soddisfatta e disse <<buona fortuna allora>>

poi passò oltre Louis e fece un paio di passi.

<<ti sei spostato alla fine?>>

<<che ti frega?>> fece Louis freddo e stizzito.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e proseguì allontanandosi. Ma aveva visto la risposta sull'anulare sinistro di Louis.

 

 

<<che lavoro fa quel tuo amico? Quello dell'addio al celibato... Har>>

<<Harry?>> chiese Niall

<<Harry, sì, che lavoro fa?>>

<<il fotografo, perché lo vuoi sapere?>>

<<così>>

<<Collabora con lo studio che vi ha fatto l'album, credevo lo sapessi. Per poco non faceva lui tutto il servizio>>

<<davvero?>>

<<già>>

<<uhm... ok>>

<<perché lo vuoi sapere?>>

<<non so, sai quando ti viene in mente una cosa e … non lo so. Senza motivo suppongo>>

Niall alzò le spalle e seguitò a mangiarsi il pranzo.

 

Quindi bastava trovare il nome dello studio.

E lui aveva da qualche parte quel nome, se non lui Hanna, ma voleva fare a meno di chiederlo.

Fece passare le varie ricevute inerenti al matrimonio e … bingo.

Black&Colours ecco.

Nome discutibile.

Ma in qualche modo ricordava un po' lui.

I jeans strettissimi neri e quelle camicie colorate, improbabili.

Ok, non era il momento di pensare a certe cose e poi lui collaborava con lo studio, mica era suo.

Pensò al da farsi.

<<pronto? Salve io avrei fissato un appuntamento per oggi con uno dei vostri fotografi, Harry...sì, lui. Ma devo spostare l'appuntamento ed ho perso il suo numero, certo, resto in linea... molto gentile>>

passò poco più di un minuto.

<< _pronto? >>_

merda! Era la voce di Harry.

Louis attaccò il ricevitore.

Merda!!!

dopo pochi secondi il telefono squillò di nuovo.

Merda!!!

merda!!! merda!!! il numero era visibile.

Prese il giubbetto di jeans ed uscì di casa.

Coglione!

 

<<tesoro ha chiamato lo studio fotografico, dice di aver ricevuto una telefonata dal nostro numero, qualcuno che doveva spostare un appuntamento>>

<<cosa?? non saprei che dire, ci sarà stato un errore.>>

<<ho detto che ti avrei chiesto al tuo ritorno a casa, ma anche io ero abbastanza sicura ci fosse stato un errore, ad ogni modo il ragazzo molto gentilmente mi ha lasciato il suo numero>> Louis dal divano saltò in piedi di colpo.

<<gli hai detto chi siamo?>>

<<certo. Me lo ha chiesto e gliel'ho detto e poi gli ho spiegato che avrei chiesto a mio marito e il ragazzo ha detto “nel caso fosse stato suo marito, gli dia pure il mio numero, così potrà parlare direttamente con me>>

<<il ragazzo? Ti ha detto il suo nome?>>

<<sì, tesoro, me lo ha detto. Ecco, vedi? L'ho segnato. Sicurovadatuttobene?>>

Hanna passò il foglietto a Louis.

Harry.

Era stato lui, aveva lasciato il proprio numero.

Oh, ma che diavolo, che gioco sporco. Avrebbe potuto darglielo fuori dal supermercato.

Così sapeva che era stato Louis ad attaccare il telefono, ad usare la scusa per avere il numero e così … certo, lui era il coglione della situazione.

Beh fanculo le due sterline.

Addio Harry.

Fine.

 

 

 

Ma si ritrovò ad inviare un messaggio a quel numero mentre fumava l'ultima sigaretta sui gradini davanti a casa.

-voglio solo saldare il debito. Louis.

-ok.

-ok?

-ok. Vicino allo studio c'è un posto dove vado di solito a pranzo. 12.40, mi trovi là.

-mi stai invitando a pranzo?

-ti sto dicendo dove io pranzerò, tu puoi fare ciò che vuoi.

-ok

 

fu ad un tavolo vicino alla finestra che lo trovò. In una saletta silenziosa.

<<mi fai compagnia?>> disse Harry alzando la testa

<<credevo non fosse un invito a pranzo>>

<<non lo è, infatti, ma... se non hai mangiato puoi sederti>>

<<non ho mangiato in effetti>> disse Louis e si sedette. Che diavolo!

La cameriera apparecchiò anche per lui e Louis ordinò deciso.

<<non sei un salutista vedo>>

<<sono uno che vuole soddisfazioni nel piatto>>

<<le due cose possono andare di pari passo>>

<<certo. Insalata scondita e carote mi mandano fuori di testa>>

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. <<che parlo a fare>>

<<ecco, non farlo>>

anche il piatto di Louis arrivò e lui si mise a mangiare con gusto. Ogni tanto i loro sguardi si incrociavano, ma per lo più stavano zitti. Il che avrebbe dovuto essere imbarazzante ed invece no. Per nulla. Ogni tanto Harry rispondeva ad un messaggio e poi tornava a mangiare.

<<ti fai anche il dolce oppure...>>

<<una macedonia, tu che prendi?>>

<<profiterol>>

<<ovvio>> Harry disse e fece cenno alla cameriera.

Arrivò anche il dolce e i due mangiarono tranquilli commentando il cibo.

<<è ottimo! Come si chiama questo posto? Me lo devo segnare>>

<<la piccola cucina>> disse Harry <<ed è proprio perché la cucina è piccola, me lo ha spiegato il proprietario una volta>>

<<carino, mi piace>>

Louis chiamò la cameriera. <<tiene il conto su questa carta per favore?>>

<<tutto?>>

<<sì, grazie>> rispose Louis.

Harry non disse nulla

<<beh? Non dici nulla?>>

<<no, credo possiamo considerarci pari>>

<<pari?>>

<<sì, le due sterline, il cocktail al locale e il taxi preso per andare a casa tua>>

Louis alzò la mano per interromperlo. Non voleva risentire quella storia, era ancora un colpo allo stomaco, non da stare male, ma gli faceva contorcere le budella ogni volta che ci pensava.

<<merda!>> disse a bassa voce <<non ...>>

<<non ci avevi pensato, ovvio. Senti se ti fa stare bene credo sia tu il vincitore morale della situazione, il taxi non era caro e il cocktail era solo uno. Sono in debito>>

<<ok, facciamo che siamo pari, così questa storia potrà finalmente avere una fine>>

<<non ne aveva già avuta una di fine? Sei tu che ti sei impuntato per due sterline>>

Louis guardò Harry negli occhi. <<non mi piace avere conti in sospeso>>

<<non ne hai, non con me>>

Louis guardò Harry bagnarsi le labbra. Indugiò un po' con lo sguardo. Harry sorrise, fossette. ok.

<<sei un bel tipo>> disse Harry.

<<beh, un motivo ci sarà pur stato no?>> disse Louis senza pensare. Harry si passò la mano tra i capelli sciolti. Come quella sera.

<<immagino di sì>>

<<immagini?>>

<<sì, ovvio che sì, ma non è importate, giusto?>> chiese Harry.

Louis alzò le spalle. <<curiosità. E … magari un paio di caffè, per favore?>> disse gentilmente rivolgendosi alla cameriera che si era fermata a sparecchiare il loro tavolo.

<<ero piuttosto ubriaco anche io, non ai tuoi livelli, ma … comunque questa non vuole essere una scusa. Diciamo che esteticamente parlando hai … sei... insomma>>

<<ok, ho capito. Non hai saputo resistere al mio fascino>>

<<non lo chiamerei fascino, barcollavi parecchio e parlavi dicendo cose assurde... direi che, obbiettivamente sei uno dei ragazzi più belli che io abbia mai visto. E capisci che non ho potuto fare molto quando hai iniziato a toccarmi con ogni scusa possibile>>

<<bugiardo!>>

<<lo hai fatto eccome. Ma capisco, infondo ci sono abituato>>

<<oh... quindi sei uno che conquista facilmente>>

<<sei la prova vivente.>>

Louis fece una risata strana.

<<sono pure scontato>>

<<no. Anzi. Sei stato sorprendente sotto tutti i punti di vista. In positivo e in negativo, poi, al risveglio, insomma vista la situazione>>

Louis fece una smorfia strana. In ogni frase c'era stato un complimento e poi subito una cosa che lo aveva fatto vergognare e riportato all'errore commesso.

Entrambi guardarono l'anulare di Louis.

E Louis pensò a cosa ci facesse ancora lì a parlare con questo ragazzo.

A parlare di un errore, di una cosa da dimenticare.

<<comunque... ora è tutto finito e risolto>> disse Harry quasi a voler sollevare Louis.

<<già... io devo rientrare al lavoro e ...>>

<<certo, anche io ho un appuntamento che mi aspetta, quindi>>

entrambi si alzarono e presi i loro giubbetti andarono verso il bancone

<<i caffè stanno a me, però>> disse Harry.

<<no, ti prego non ricominciamo, pago io>>

<<ok, senti, facciamo che ognuno paga il suo?>>

Louis annuì.

Pagarono e quando Louis, che aveva pagato per secondo, uscì non si stupì di trovare Harry appena fuori. Era il tipo che non se ne sarebbe andato senza salutare.

<<ok, le nostre strade si divideranno una volta per tutte, come ti senti? Un uomo libero?>>

<<fa uno strano effetto>> disse Louis. I due si guardarono. Fecero un passo uno verso l'altro, poi di colpo furono troppo vicini e scattarono indietro.

<<ok, stretta di mano?>> disse Harry.

Louis allungò la mano che venne coperta totalmente da quella calda di Harry.

<<addio>>

<<addio>>

e si lasciarono così andando in direzioni opposte.

 

 

Fu una settimana dopo che Harry contattò Louis.

Louis guardò quel messaggio sullo schermo quasi inebetito. Harry Styles.

Poi si decise a leggere.

-avrei bisogno di parlarti. Non so se tu abbia già sentito Niall.

In poco meno di dieci secondi si catapultò fuori dall'ufficio e si infilò in una delle stanze vuote in cui di solito si svolgevano le riunioni.

Due squilli

-pronto?

-sono Louis

-so chi sei, e so perché hai chiamato. Hai ricevuto il messaggio?

-sì, cosa … che è successo con Niall, sa qualcosa? devo preoccuparmi?

-no, no calmati. Nessuno sa di quella sera.

Un respiro di sollievo.

-quindi? Di cosa vuoi parlarmi? Che c'entra Niall?

-ok, ho visto Niall due sere fa e gli ho detto che sto cercando un appartamento e... parlando mi ha detto che tu hai questo... uhm... quell'appartamento e che non hai ancora trovato un inquilino e mi sono trovato a dire “interessante” e mi sembrava sospettoso dire di no e rifiutare di contattarti anzi si è offerto di intercedere e poi mi ha detto che tu gli avevi chiesto di me e .. insomma

-vuoi affittare il mio vecchio appartamento?

-è strano vero? Cioè, non so se lo voglio, so che Niall te ne avrebbe parlato e … volevo avvertirti in qualche modo e

-io credo che... insomma è un appartamento, cioè so che è quell'appartamento, ma è anche un appartamento che devo affittare e che non utilizzo e tu cerchi un appartamento e … insomma

-è strano vero? Senti vuoi inventarti qualcosa?

Louis si mise una mano alla bocca e prese un attimo di tempo

-Louis?

-sto pensando.

-vuoi pensarci qualche giorno, mese, anno?

-no, senti, va bene e poi non voglio che questa cosa salti fuori sabato sera a cena con Ni e Melissa e che Hanna faccia domande sul perché non ho accettato, insomma... va bene, devo almeno fartelo vedere. Giusto? Magari non ti piace neppure.

Harry si schiarì la voce.

-io l'ho già visto, beh non tutto, l'ingresso, e la camera e il bagno, anche se non ho acceso le luci e …

-vuoi fissare un appuntamento? Per vedere il resto e alla luce del giorno?

-uhm... ok, sicuro che non sia strano?

-lo è eccome, ma va bene, suppongo. Andrà bene.

-ok, io sono via per un servizio, rientro sabato in serata e

-domenica? Mattina? Ma forse vorrai dormire

-no, la domenica mattina mi sveglio presto e faccio jogging

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo.

-io mi muovo verso le dieci. Non prima.

-ok, quindi jogging una doccia e poi ci si vede... là?

-ti mando l'indirizzo? Se non te lo ricordi ovviamente.

-me lo ricordo, solo il numero civico mi deve essere sfuggito.

-78

-ok domenica mattina, alle dieci e un quarto?

-andata!

Poi entrambi riattaccarono.

Louis per un attimo fissò nel vuoto. Assurdo. Era assurdo. Era tutto troppo assurdo, ma era come quella teoria, quella del piano inclinato... se la pallina inizia la sua discesa non c'è modo di arrestarla.

 

Louis svoltò l'angolo della sua vecchia strada.

E, tè fumante nella sua walky-cup, scorse subito la sagoma di Harry. Capelli raccolti, maglietta bianca piuttosto trasparente e i soliti jeans stretti.

Si schiarì la voce avvicinandosi e nell'aria percepì un fresco profumo di mela verde, ovvio che Harry dopo la corsa mattutina fosse fresco di doccia.

Non che lui non si fosse lavato, ma il profumo di Harry era estremamente piacevole. Il profumo di Harry? Che cazz-

<<Harry>>

<<Louis>>

<<entriamo?>>

<<fai strada>>

Louis infilò la chiave piccola nel portone che scattò.

Si ritrovarono nel piccolo cortile e arrivarono ad una seconda porta. Poi l'ascensore o le scale, ma Louis non era in vena di scale e salirono al terzo piano.

<<i box sono sotto ovviamente e si esce sul retro del palazzo. Il che è molto meglio. Se hai cani o altro non ci sono problemi per me, ovvio che debbano essere educati, e non possono stare in cortile o fuori dal tuo appartamento, ma in fondo alla strada c'è un giardino pubblico molto carino, io non ho animali, ma so che molti ci vanno>>

<<non ho animali, purtroppo, troppe trasferte>>

<<uhm... ok, dunque porta d'ingresso, credo questa parte te la ricordi.>>

<<già, più o meno, era molto meno illuminata>>

<<certo. Comunque cucina che come vedi qui è rimasta e lì sarebbe la zona divano e tv, tavolo da pranzo, era qua, comunque questa è la zona giorno. Li c'è la porta finestre con il balconcino, dà sul cortile dal quale siamo passati prima>> Louis andò ad aprire le ante e le finestre. La stanza era spoglia e c'era qualche segno sul muro.

<<corridoio>>

<<questo me lo ricordo>> disse e guardò Louis che però abbassò subito lo sguardo. Ebbe un piccolo flash, un’immagine di quella notte, del tragitto verso la camera, sbattendo contro il muro del corridoio e fermandosi ogni passo per baciarsi e slacciarsi camicie e pantaloni.

<<ok, destra ripostiglio lavanderia, sinistra studio, sinistra dopo lo studio camera da letto, e lì c'è il bagno. Ora accendo la luce e apro le stanze così puoi girare e vedere meglio>>

il telefono di Louis squillò e fece segno ad Harry che doveva rispondere.

Harry fece due passi verso la stanza da letto e Louis gli fece cenno di procedere senza problemi, lo lasciò lì e andò verso la porta d'ingresso.

Era Hanna.

Louis parlò un po' con lei e poi riagganciò.

Raggiunse Harry che nel frattempo aveva aperto le stanze e aveva fatto entrare la luce.

<<che ti sembra?>>

<<mi sembra perfetto, tu che dici?>>

<<io dico che se andiamo d'accordo sul prezzo per me va bene, ti faccio avere il contratto in cui c'è scritto ogni cosa e se ti va bene firmi>>

<<intendo se questa cosa … se, insomma, non ti crea problemi, che sia io il tuo inquilino.>>

<<non dobbiamo viverci insieme>>

Harry fece un mezzo sorriso.

<<il contratto? L' hai portato?>>

<<uhm... a dire il vero no. Me ne sono scordato, ma posso inviartelo via mail? Che dici?>>

<<per me va bene, poi posso stamparlo e consegnartelo firmato, posso inviarlo direttamente al tuo commercialista se vuoi>>

<<sarebbe perfetto, io sono un po' negato per queste cose>>

<<non preoccuparti>>

<<quindi...>>

<<pare sia fatta>>

Louis ed Harry si mossero un po' di stanza in stanza, Louis iniziò ad anticipargli alcune delle cose scritte sul contratto che era comunque piuttosto standard e passarono una buona mezz'ora a chiacchierare.

<<ma tu che lavoro fai?>>

<<sono un operaio della carta stampata, correggo bozze e articoli di giornale. Un operaio, nulla di creativo>>

<<quindi hai fatto lettere?>>

<<quindi sì. Tu? Come mai fotografia?>>

<<mi piace l'immagine e mi piace cogliere le cose, le cose belle, quelle evidenti e quelle nascoste>>

<<ma tipo ritratti o... >>

<<faccio tutto, ma la mia passione sì sono i ritratti, le persone nascondono cose incredibili nei loro occhi, nelle loro espressioni>>

le chiacchiere continuarono mentre richiusero casa e Louis salì in ascensore e premette il tasto che portava al piano interrato. <<box e cantina>>

<<ti sto rubando troppo tempo>>

<<è la prassi, è giusto>>

riemersero dopo venti minuti in cui continuarono a ciarlare come due comari.

E poi sbucarono di nuovo fuori dall'ascensore, cortile e portone e di nuovo in strada, dove si erano dati appuntamento più di un'ora prima.

<<quindi mi mandi l'indirizzo mail e ti mando il contratto e il contatto del mio commercialista e ...credo non ci sia altro>>

<<ci dovremo vedere per la consegna delle chiavi suppongo>>

<<certo, per quello. Ovvio>> Louis si spostò da un piede all'altro.

Harry tolse la una mano dalla tasca dei jeans e la allungò verso Louis.

<<allora, grazie e ci sentiamo presto, spero>>

<<grazie a te e … sì, a presto Harold>>

Harry fece una faccia strana e anche Louis per un attimo fu colpito dalla sua stessa uscita.

Poi Harry sorrise e la cosa finì così, con l'ultima stretta di mano.

 

Nel giro di pochi giorni il contratto fu firmato e la cosa ufficializzata.

Louis si ritrovò di nuovo davanti al proprio vecchio appartamento. Harry lo raggiunse dopo pochi minuti.

<<sono in ritardo?>>

<<sono io in anticipo>>

poi Louis allungò la mano e sventolò le chiavi. <<il portachiavi puoi buttarlo>>

Harry lo guardò, era una chiave di violino di legno nero.

<<è carino, posso tenerlo?>>

<<è roba tua>>

e fece vedere ad Harry quale chiave apriva il portone.

Cortile e ascensore e poi davanti alla porta di casa. <<questa, la terza è per la cantina e la quarta è per il box. Quella piccola è la cassetta delle lettere. E questa è il contatore.>>

<<imparerò a riconoscerle>>

<<anche io ci ho messo un po', avevo quei cosi colorati per riconoscerle, ma il mazzo di chiavi non mi stava più in mano>>

Harry sorrise.

<<problema che tu non dovresti avere, con quelle mani enormi che ti ritrovi>> aggiunse Louis. E il pensiero andò immediatamente alle mani, a quello che avevano fatto, a dove erano state. Smettila Louis.

Anche Harry sembrò perdersi un po' in quel silenzio.

<<è una delle cose più assurde che mi sia capitata nella vita>>

<<avere delle mani grandi?>>

<<no, averle usate su di te>>

Louis lo guardò <<è stato così orribile? >>

<<intendevo, il fatto che ci siamo conosciuti in quel modo e ora praticamente vivrò qua.>>

<<non sono male come padrone di casa>>

<<un po' “padrone” lo sei per natura, per quel che ricordo>> e Harry si morse le labbra, stava esagerando sicuramente. I ricordi di ciò che era stata quella notte con Louis facevano fatica a dissolversi e non riusciva a chiudere definitivamente con quelle immagini.

<<oh... ed è stata una cosa buona?.. che lo fossi... lascia stare!>> disse. <<apri la porta del tuo appartamento>> fece per cambiare subito discorso.

Harry non disse nulla e fece scattare la serratura.

<<io credo di poterti lasciare, non ho altro da dirti o da farti vedere, se dovessi avere problemi fai un fischio, le tue cose quando le porti?>>

<<il servizio traslochi farà il grosso domani e altre cose, più piccole le porterò io in macchina>>

<<bene. Allora io...>>

<<grazie di tutto, Louis. È stata una fortuna per me trovare questo appartamento e per fugare ogni dubbio... sì, è stata una cosa buona, ottima anzi>>

Louis sorrise e arrossì come non gli succedeva dal tempo del liceo. Ops.

<<uhm... io, grazie suppongo e ...>>

<<alla prossima?>>

<<alla prossima>>

e poi Louis uscì da quell'appartamento e da quella situazione, continuando però a pensarci per tutto il tragitto verso casa.

E poi di nuovo la sera davanti al televisore, Hanna accoccolata al suo fianco. Non aveva nemmeno idea di cosa stessero guardando.

Lui vedeva solo strane scene, due corpi, due corpi simili e diversi, percorsi dallo stesso desiderio e poi le mani grandi e gli occhi verdi.

Che errore!

Che errore era stato, che errore era ancora, così grande da non poterlo dimenticare.

 

Fu una sera della settimana successiva che il telefono squillò mentre Louis era sotto la doccia.

Di solito lasciava stare. Uno può farsela la doccia in pace.

E poi avrebbe richiamato, ma qualcosa lo fece abbandonare il getto d'acqua calda e rispondere al telefono, soprattutto quando quel nome occupava lo schermo.

-Harry?

-scusa davvero, scusa l'orario, ma ho un problema e non so come risolverlo, forse dovrei semplicemente chiamare un idraulico, ma ...>>

Louis capì immediatamente. Certo! L'unica cosa che si era scordato di spiegare ad Harry.

-è la pressione. La caldaia. Ok, vai sul terrazzino, la caldaia è alla tua sinistra. Se guardi il coso, l'indicatore, vedrai che la pressione dell'acqua è scesa e devi ...- e poi si ricordò anche quel particolare, la chiave era rotta e Louis aveva un metodo suo per far girare la manopola. Ora doveva spiegarlo ad Harry

-ok, ascolta tu hai uno di quei cosi che si usano per accendere il fornello?

-no, l'accensione è elettrica e non vedo perché dovrei averlo

-fammi pensare, un’ antenna? Ti serve qualcosa che abbia quel tipo di forma e che sia duro

Harry ridacchiò

-ma la fai finita?

-un cacciavite?

-no, il cacciavite ha la punta, non ti serve una punta, ti serve un buco

-sei sicuro?

-Harry!!! per favore sto cercando di aiutarti

-scusa ma me le stai servendo

-ok allora io riaggancio. E tu fatti una doccia fredda ne hai bisogno

-no, scherzo, ti prego, non posso, ho bisogno di farmi la doccia, e che sia calda oltre a dove lavare i piatti e accendere la lavastoviglie. Se mi risolvi questa cosa ti cucino il tuo piatto preferito

Louis ci pensò un attimo. -ok, dammi il tempo di finire di farmi la doccia  e poi sarò lì

-grazie grazie grazie

Louis riagganciò sulla “E”

 

venticinque minuti dopo, con i capelli ancora umidi e un accendigas in mano Louis varcò la soglia del suo ex appartamento.

<<c'è un buon profumo>>

<<ho già iniziato>>

<<ma tu non sai quale sia il mio piatto preferito>>

<<sono andato sul classico, pollo e patate>>

<<mmmm... ci sei andato decisamente vicino>>

poi Louis guardò verso il terrazzino. <<ok, inizio il lavoro e visto che questo trucchetto ti servirà ti conviene venire a vedere.

Harry lasciò lo strofinaccio che teneva in mano sul ripiano della cucina e seguì Louis.

<<sono tutt'orecchi>>

<<occhi, Harry, ti servono gli occhi>>

<<sono tutt'occhi>> e lo fu veramente, come avrebbe potuto non esserlo, con Louis praticamente piegato quasi a novanta gradi davanti a sé. Le curve del suo corpo illuminate dalle luci della sera. Il sedere tondo, le gambe tornite, e quelle mani, delicate e sicure. E la voce, caramello dolce e leggero. Forse era stato un errore, forse avrebbe dovuto non pensarci più, ma si dava una pacca sulla spalla ogni volta che ripensava alla fortuna di aver avuto quel corpo, a sua disposizione per una notte intera, una notte senza inibizioni, carica di desiderio, come gli era capitato raramente, una sintonia mai provata con nessuno e quella fame reciproca. Da non poter smettere. Ok Harry, controllati.

<<stai seguendo?>>

<<ehm...  certo>>

<<sembri distratto>>

<<no, giuro, ci sono, lo infilo lì sotto e assecondo il movimento>>

<<verso la finestra alzi, quando arrivi alla tacca numero uno, vedì? È segnata in verde, allora richiudi. Questa cosa non la farai spesso, non preoccuparti, ogni tanto quando esci dai un occhio, probabilmente si è abbassata perché l'impianto è stato chiuso per un po'>>

<<ok, tutto chiaro. Quello lo posso tenere io?>>

<<certo, non ho trovato un fiorista aperto a quest'ora, ma a che serve quando puoi portare un accendigas>>

<<è rosa oltretutto>>

<<non potevo sbagliare>>

i due sorrisero come due ebeti.

<<quindi? Il mio pollo?>>

<<prego!>> disse Harry e i due entrarono in casa.

<<posso solo chiederti una piccola cortesia, ancora dieci minuti di pazienza? Solo il tempo di farmi la famosa doccia che ho dovuto sospendere per ibernazione>>

<<oh, certo. Non preoccuparti, fai pure>>

<<sentiti libero come fossi... >>

<<a casa mia?>>

<<esatto>>

Louis rimasto solo nella stanza si guardò attorno e poi decise di andare a sedersi sul divano e guardare un po' la tv.

Dopo poco Harry tornò, fresco o meglio, finalmente caldo di doccia.

<<com'era l'acqua?>>

<<perfetta, sei il mio salvatore>>

<<oppure un perfetto padrone di casa>>

<<è la tua natura>> fece Harry e ci mise pure un occhiolino alla fine.

<<ho paura della spiegazione dietro a questa cosa, è già la seconda volta che la sottolinei>>

<<scusa, so che non ti piace pensare a come sia andata … insomma a come ci siamo conosciuti>>

<<a dire il vero a volte ci penso, non so se mi piaccia o meno, ma ricordo cose a pezzi e la curiosità a volte ...è forte>>

<<io, come sai, ricordo piuttosto bene, comunque ora che ne dici di cenare e lasciare le chiacchiere a dopo?>>

Louis annuì e andò a sedersi al tavolo.

I due mangiarono. Il piatto era ottimo e Louis si leccò letteralmente le dita per tutto il tempo. Cosa che Harry non notò per nulla!!!

e come era già accaduto cenarono quasi in silenzio, scambiandosi sorrisi e occhiate e facendo commenti qua e là sul cibo. Ma per lo più in silenzio e la cosa era rilassante, piacevole per nulla imbarazzante.

Poi arrivò anche il caffé consumato seduti sul divano, davanti al tavolino e alla televisione che al momento dava le previsioni del tempo.

<<anche il tuo caffè è buono. Riconosco che hai delle doti>>

<<grazie Louis>>

poi ci fu un tipo di silenzio diverso.

<<credo di essere pronto. Alla spiegazione, anzi ne sono sicuro, sono pronto>>

<<sicuro?>>

<<sì. Voglio sapere cosa c'è dietro a questa cosa del padrone>>

<<proprio non immagini nulla?>>

<<forse non voglio mettermi ad immaginare cose strane>>

<<ti sollevo, nulla di così estremo, nulla di imbarazzante, ma … sei un piccolo dittatore. Ti piace decidere, posizione, cosa fare, come farlo e ti piace anche sottolineare questi momenti. Diciamo che non ti fai problemi a chiedere. E a farti obbedire>>

<<e a te non ha dato fastidio?>>

<<no, l'ho trovato eccitante, molto, da morire direi>>

<<oh mio Dio!>> fece Louis.

<<già... bella coppia vero?>>

Louis annuì, ma non disse nulla.

<<sei scioccato>>

<<no. Non proprio, cioè se penso a come sono abitualmente forse dovrei, perché non mi comporto così con Hanna, non l'ho mai fatto così>>

<<immagino per più di un motivo>>

<<che intendi?>>

<<avete rapporti anali? Non rispondere, non voglio saperlo, era solo per farti capire, che potrebbe esserci anche quella differenza>>

<<oh... certo. Comunque non sono così. Con lei, cioè non come sono stato con te>>

<<magari è colpa mia. Magari sono stato io a farti venire voglia di comandarmi, io potrei averti ispirato>>

<<forse, non saprei, non so dirti cosa ho pensato, non ricordo, molto probabilmente non ho pensato e sono andato d'istinto. Per questo non mi stupisco, è come se questa cosa, questo modo di essere, un po' me lo sentissi.>>

<<forse, vista la disinibizione data anche dall'alcol ti sei lasciato semplicemente andare ad una fantasia e l'hai vissuta in pieno.>>

<<già... credo sia così>>

calò ancora il silenzio.

<<non trovi sia bello, a volte, potersi permettere un lusso del genere?>> disse Harry.

E continuò dicendo <<non intendo il commettere l'errore, quello non è un lusso, ma intendo il sentirti libero, di essere, di agire d' istinto, senza freni e trovare terreno fertile e non potersi fermare>>

e quella frase sembrò portare con se un carico di passione e desiderio che fece di colpo alzare la temperatura nel corpo di Louis. Era quasi ipnotizzato ora, dal suono della voce di Harry. Mentre lo sentiva parlare di istinto, di essere senza freni, di non fermarsi.

Fu in quel momento che Louis non si fermò.

 

La testa sua senza pensare iniziò a sporgersi verso quella di Harry che sembrò assecondare il movimento fino a trovarsi a respirare uno sulle labbra dell'altro.

Quel piccolo divano sembrava fluttuare su un mare di lava incandescente.

E le bocche si unirono.

La mano di Harry raggiunse la guancia di Louis, non voleva farlo scappare, non ora, tutte le ragioni di questo mondo non riuscivano a fermare il desiderio che provava per lui.

E Louis  afferrò Harry alla nuca.

E disse nella sua bocca

<<è sbagliato>>

<<è bello>> rispose subito Harry.

<<lo so>> e il bacio si fece ancora più intenso.

Si baciarono per molto tempo, avvicinandosi sempre di più, quasi a volersi fondere uno nel corpo dell'altro.

<<dimmi quello che vuoi, cosa vuoi che faccia'?>> disse Harry nel momento in cui si dovettero staccare per forza per riprendere fiato.

<<voglio che mi tocchi e voglio che la fai il più velocemente possibile, prima che finisca di nuovo>> disse Louis.

E dopo quell'ordine ci fu anche <<togliti i vestiti>>

<<toglimi i vestiti>>

<<baciami>>

<<andiamo in camera>>

<<voglio sentirti>>

<<dimmi cosa senti>>

e poi <<voglio che mi prendi in bocca e voglio venire sul tuo corpo>>

<<toccati, dimmi che lo fai per me>>

ordini a cui Harry rispose, con il corpo, con il piacere, con tutta l'anima.

Quando quella cosa che era andata in crescendo dovette per forza finire era passata la mezzanotte e i due erano nel letto sfatto di Harry.

Mezzi nudi, mezzi vestiti, al centro del letto. Con i corpi incrociati e i lembi aggrovigliati.

Pelle e pelle e odore di sesso e sudore e quel che restava del profumo tra i capelli di Harry ora asciutti.

 

<<non è giusto>> disse Harry e Louis si voltò di lato e lo guardò.

<<non è giusto che sia così, che sia questa la situazione>> aggiunse.

Louis non capiva di preciso a quale situazione in particolare si stesse riferendo.

Il fatto che fossero due traditori probabilmente.

<<tu non hai colpe>> disse Louis, se non quella di essere bellissimo. Troppo bello. Da rimettere ogni cosa in gioco.

Da farmi ricordare di quando al liceo stavo per dire ai miei genitori di essere gay. Convinto.

A come feci mille passi indietro. Perché la cosa non aveva funzionato e quindi non poteva essere giusta.

Non doveva esserlo

era stato un esperimento, fallito.

 

<<io ho colpe, ma non parlo di questo>> disse Harry e sembrava incapace di raccontarsi storie. <<io non credevo di poter volermi così poco bene, da mettermi a desiderare l'unica cosa che non posso avere e tu... tu sei così difficile da non desiderare. Dalla prima sera.>>

<<hai detto che sono stato io a provarci in tutti i modi>>

<<e io ero lì ad aspettare solo quello e ad assecondare ogni tua mossa, credimi, ero fottuto dal primo momento che ti ho visto>>

<<sono lusingato>> disse e si guardarono degli occhi.

Poi un sospiro.

<<devo, devo andare però>> disse Louis.

<<e... come preferisci comportarti? Vuoi fingere, vuoi riparlarne, aspettare che ti torni la curiosità?>>

Louis iniziò a rivestirsi. <<non lo so, non so nulla in questo momento, io non lo so davvero>> fece e per una frazione di secondo nello specchio vide se stesso, molti anni prima, spaventato mentre lasciava una cameretta buia e non sapeva perché ci fosse stato in quel luogo, a farsi cullare tra le braccia di un ragazzo. Per “provare” per vedere come fosse toccare qualcuno fatto come lui.

<<questa cosa... è...>>

<<lo so. Non dire altro, non voglio forzare nulla, ma non voglio rinnegare quello che è stato. Capisci? Io so chi sono.>>

<<io … devo andare>>

<<certo>>

in silenzio i vestiti tornarono al loro posto e la mano di Louis afferrò la maniglia della porta d'ingresso.

<<grazie per la cena e ...>>

<<grazie per l'aiuto >> una piccola pausa <<e...ci sentiamo?>>

Louis si limitò ad annuire.  E se ne andò.

 

**_La teoria del piano inclinato II_ **

 

**Andare avanti.**

 

Per andare avanti prima fu necessario tornare indietro e tirare fuori dalla memoria ricordi che erano rimasti sepolti per molti anni.

 

Harry non era il primo. Il primo “maschio” al quale Louis si fosse avvicinato.

Al liceo c'era stato questo ragazzo, Luke.

Per i primi due anni Louis e Luke non si erano incontrati se non nei corridoi. Louis guardava Luke con la coda dell'occhio, mai direttamente, come sapesse che incrociando lo sguardo di quel ragazzo qualcosa si sarebbe mosso in lui, fino a portarlo a fronteggiare una delle sue paure più grandi, scoprire chi fosse, cosa desiderasse veramente. Essere “diverso”

 

Poi c'era stata una festa, la famosa festa in cui tutto era cambiato, o quasi. 

Louis aveva bevuto e Luke aveva bevuto e questo aveva dato ad entrambi la forza di avvicinarsi. Forza che era servita molto più a Louis che a Luke.

Si erano ritrovati in una stanza, al buio, accoccolati, stretti e poi c'era stata quella cosa, un bacio, un po' più di un bacio e poi la paura.

Louis era uscito dalla stanza e aveva visto la propria immagine riflessa in uno specchio nel corridoio ed aveva pensato al disgusto che avrebbero potuto provare i suoi amici, i suoi genitori, che oltretutto, in quel periodo, stavano affrontando il divorzio.

La crisi sessuale del figlio e figliastro non avrebbe fatto che peggiorare le cose.

Da quel momento non era più riuscito a guardarsi di nuovo allo specchio.

Che ci faceva lì, che aveva fatto in quella stanza? Con un ragazzo?

 

Da lì in poi era stato un continuo cercare quella cosa e poi scappare e non sentirsi pronto ed avere il terrore di ogni risposta data dal proprio corpo. Eccitarsi per una carezza. Sentirsi caldo, infuocato, per una mano che scivola un po' più in basso. No! non aveva avuto coraggio e dopo l'ennesimo “non posso” anche Luke, che della sua sessualità era ormai consapevole, lo aveva lasciato indietro, cercando qualcuno che non avesse tutti quei freni e quelle paure.

 

Proprio dietro alla paura del non riuscire ad andare oltre si era nascosto Louis.

Se non poteva farcela, significava che quella cosa era stata una specie di esperimento, un esperimento fallito, una cosa da dimenticare.

E così aveva cercato di fare.

Certo a volte gli era capitato di soffermarsi su un particolare e accorgersi che quel particolare appartenesse ad un ragazzo. Ma subito la sensazione di “cosa sbagliata” lo aveva rimesso in riga. Una riga tirata da lui e nessun altro, perché nessuno aveva mai saputo, a nessuno lo aveva mai confessato, neanche a Niall, non a Zayn, non a Liam. Nessuno.

 

E poi era arrivata Hannah, la prima e unica ragazza.

E si era fermato così. In quella illusione di tranquillità, seguendo la sua corrente.

 

La notte con Harry, la prima, era stata frutto dell'alcol, si disse, lo aveva fatto sentire forte e coraggioso, forse temerario, spudorato.

La seconda volta era stata... inarrestabile.

Più ci pensava e più si vedeva scivolare verso quella cosa, quasi fosse inevitabile.

Ora però doveva fermarsi. E andare avanti sulla vecchia riga. Quella giusta. Quella che sembrava aver funzionato sempre.

Nessuna teoria assurda lo avrebbe fatto scivolare ancora.

Harry era stato. Era stato. Harry. E basta.

 

Per qualche giorno cercò di non pensarci.

Andare avanti.

Unico imperativo.

Non gli occhi verdi, non quella pelle, non le labbra rosa e non le fossette e quel modo di gesticolare, muovendo le mani enormi. Harry. Più non ci pensava e più ci pensava.

Andare avanti, Louis, **_andare avanti._**

 

<<Louis?>>

Louis alzò la testa dal pc.

<<avrei una cosa da chiederti>> disse Hannah restando sulla porta. <<inviteresti Harry a cena venerdì sera?>>

<<c-chi?>>

<<Harry, Harry Styles, il tuo inquilino>>

Louis guardò Hannah senza riuscire a dire mezza parola.

<<Louis, tesoro, hai capito cosa ho detto?>>

<<s-sì, ma non capisco perché tu voglia invitare proprio lui>>

<<voglio fargli conoscere meglio, una persona>>

<<c-cosa? C-chi?>>

<<sono andata a ritirare delle stampe al negozio in pausa pranzo ed ero con Alex, te lo ricordi?>>

Louis fece uno sforzo, forse il tizio con i capelli biondi? Boh

<<comunque>> continuò Hannah. <<pare essere rimasto colpito da Harry, molto colpito e sai, con quel tizio spagnolo non ha funzionato, lui è un po' giù ed Harry è molto carino e poi è in città e poi c'è la fortuna di averlo come inquilino, no?>>

<<ma cosa ti fa credere che- cioè non sai nemmeno se Harry sia->>

<<Louis, per favore, si vede. Basta guardarlo e poi Alex lo ha capito subito, sai tra loro si riconoscono>>

<<oh mio Dio>> fece Louis trovando quel “tra loro” decisamente fuori luogo.

<<beh hai capito cosa intendo, quindi tu lo chiami e lo inviti a cena>> disse lei

<<non posso, io, cioè non ho quel tipo di rapporto che... e poi->>

<<mmmm... dammi il numero allora! ci penserò io!>> fece Hannah impaziente.

<<no ok, lo faccio, lo farò, va bene?>>

Hannah incrociò le braccia sul petto. <<adesso, così posso dirlo ad Alex!!!>>

<<ok, ma mi lasci un attimo? devo finire una cosa>> fece Louis solo per potersi liberare di lei e vederla uscire dalla stanza.

 

il telefono squillò un paio di volte.

<<Louis>> rispose Harry.

<<già, uhm, io avrei da chiederti una cosa>>  disse Louis tamburellando con le dita sul legno della scrivania.

<<tutto quello che vuoi>>  disse Harry, forse con troppa enfasi.

<<ok, senti, mia moglie mi chiede se ti va di venire a cena da noi venerdì>> silenzio

<<oh... a cena?>> il tono di Harry era sorpreso e “deluso” allo stesso tempo.

<<sì, lei ha questo collega che->> iniziò a spiegare Louis controvoglia.

<<il tizio di oggi?>> chiese Harry interrompendolo.

<<già, insomma pare che voglia conoscerti e lei mi ha chiesto di chiederti questa cosa e dice che->>

Harry fece una mezza risatina, non felice, quasi sarcastica. <<certo, va bene>> disse in tono asciutto.

<<va b-bene, tu, vuoi venire a cena da noi?>> ora era Louis ad essere sorpreso e forse anche “deluso”

<<sì, mi sembrerebbe scortese non accettare>> disse Harry.

<<hai capito che è tipo una cosa per farti conoscere questo tizio? Una cosa combinata insomma>> specificò Louis. Provava fastidio a pensare a questa cosa della “cena per farli conoscere”

<<ho capito.>> tagliò corto Harry.

<<e...>> disse Louis.

<<e?>> chiese Harry.

<<ci vieni comunque?>> chiese Louis, proprio non riusciva a comprendere perché volesse conoscere questo tizio. A casa sua, in sua presenza.

<<a che ora?>> chiese Harry senza rispondere alla domanda di Louis.

in quel momento Hannah apparve di nuovo sulla porta.

<<un momento>> disse Louis ad Harry. Hannah lo guardò e lui le fece mezzo ghigno, in realtà aveva pensato ad un sorriso, ma proprio non ce l'aveva fatta. <<ti passo mia moglie>> disse e quella parola suonò stonata anche a lui.

<<bene, arrivederci Louis>> disse distaccato o volendo sembrare distaccato, Harry.

<<arrivederci Harry>> e poi passò il telefono ad Hannah.

 

 

 

Arrivò la sera della cena. 

 

Harry si presentò con dei fiori per Hannah e una bottiglia di vino da bere con il dolce.

Ad aprire la porta fu Hannah che dopo due formalità lo fece accomodare in salotto dove aveva preparato una specie di aperitivo. E dove si trovavano Louis e questo Alex.

Da che aveva messo piede in casa sua Louis non aveva fatto che guardarlo bieco, questo Alex, che voleva tanto conoscere Harry, uff, non gli piaceva quella cosa, non ne era felice. Non felice del suo modo di vestire, di portare i capelli, di infilarsi la mani in tasca. Trovava fastidioso il suo profumo. Troppo forte e pungente. Nulla a che vedere con il profumo respirato sulla pelle di Harry.

(Basta Louis)

Harry entrò con Hannah che lo teneva a braccetto e gli parlava di qualcosa, tipo il suo scarso pollice verde. <<Louis è anche peggio>> concluse e Harry si voltò.

Il suo sguardo cadde subito su Louis, non poteva resistere era una calamita per gli occhi. Quasi non notò altro in quella stanza. Louis fece una faccia strana e poi si alzò, gli andò incontro e offrì un saluto.

Poi fu Alex ad alzarsi e a Louis venne subito da vomitare. Gli bastò guardare la sua postura, il protendersi verso Harry più del necessario, il sorriso “marpione”. Gli fece venire voglia di afferrare Harry e... e?

Alex strinse la mano di Harry tenendola nella sua per troppo, troppo tempo, ci fu uno scambio di sguardi tra Hannah e Louis che a Louis non piacque, lei tronfia della sua parte da “cupido” e lui disgustato da quella cosa e poi, per un secondo, furono gli occhi di Louis ad incontrare quelli di Harry, un breve sguardo. Quasi una giustificazione. Ma Alex fece una risatina idiota e Louis dovette voltarsi per non prenderlo a pugni.

 

Cavoli! Era partito in quarta, dopo due minuti aveva già fatto tre battute “divertenti” due doppi sensi e almeno una decina di commenti sui capelli di Harry. _Li ho notati subito, non è da tutti potersi permettere una chioma del genere e non sembrare un selvaggio etc.._.

Voleva proprio prendersi il suo Harry. Un attimo. Suo? E da quando?

Durante l'aperitivo parlarono quasi esclusivamente Alex e Hannah, di lavoro, contratti, nuovi clienti ed esigenze strambe, il che diede modo ad Alex di infilare nuove allusioni sessuali e doppi sensi in ogni frase. Quell'uomo sembrava disperato.

Guardava Harry come si guarda una torta al cioccolato.

L'idea che potesse avere l' occasione di assaggiare quella torta fece ribaltare più volte lo stomaco a Louis, insomma era chiaro che Harry fosse un tipo appetibile, aveva colpito e “affondato” anche Louis, ma non poteva sopportare di vedere quella scena di caccia svolgersi davanti ai suoi occhi!!!

Era come vedere uno di quei documentari in cui la leonessa prepara la caccia e tu speri che alla fine la piccola gazzella riesca a saltare più lontano e più veloce.

La cosa che avrebbe voluto era ricevere un piccolo segnale da Harry,  del tipo “non sono una gazzella, stai guardando la puntata sbagliata!”

qualcosa di simile.

 

Seduti al tavolo Hannah tenne banco per quasi tutto il tempo, aneddoti sul matrimonio, aneddoti sul lavoro, aneddoti su questo fantastico Alex. Come se non trovasse occasione di infilarsi in ogni discorso.

Louis mangiava e  beveva. Beveva e mangiava e ad un certo punto si ritrovò a bere e basta.

Con lo stomaco sottosopra agitato da rabbia e nervoso. 

Era il ragazzino che voleva chiudersi in camera con Harry, ancora, ancora e poi di nuovo per essere sicuro e ancora una volta semplicemente perché non riesci a smettere di desideralo, quel ragazzino guardava Harry e faceva sentire Louis in trappola e desideroso di liberarsi.

<<accidenti Alex sei proprio un fenomeno!>> fece Louis dopo l'ennesima battuta.

Hannah lo fulminò con lo sguardo e Harry fece una faccia sorpresa.

<<ora che ne dite di una fetta di torta?>> disse Hannah per stroncare sul nascere l'atteggiamento ebbro e molesto di Louis

<<ci penso io, così Alex potrà intrattenervi con una delle sue storie divertentissssssime>> fece Louis, per potersi togliere da lì.

<<sicuro di riuscirci?>> chiese Hannah.

<<non sono ubriaco>> disse Louis <<e anche se fosse, posso portare una fetta di torta>> la fulminò

<<ti do una mano>> disse Harry. <<devo sgranchirmi un po' le gambe>>

<<ti credo, sono lunghe sei metri!>> fece Louis. Poi guardò Alex <<ve lo riporto subito>> disse.

 

Harry seguì Louis in cucina.

Louis si guardò un po' attorno, poi riuscì a ricordarsi dove si trovassero coltello e torta.

Harry vedendolo in difficoltà afferrò il coltello. <<i piattini dove sono?>> fece

<<da qualche parte>> rispose Louis

<<Louis>> disse Harry con un tono tra il “perfavore” e la supplica.

Louis si morse le labbra.

Poi si avvicinò alla credenza e prese i quattro piattini.

Li mise sul ripiano accanto alla torta e afferrò Harry, quasi con timore, appena sopra il gomito.

Harry si voltò per ritrovarsi negli occhi blu di Louis.

Louis fece un po' più forza e abbassò lo sguardo, sulle labbra di Harry.

<<L-lou->> fece in tempo a dire Harry, ma le loro bocche si incontrarono. Si unirono, i corpi si avvicinarono, poi un rumore li fece staccare, ma di pochi centimetri. Restarono ancora un po' occhi negli occhi.

Louis sembrò respirare la pelle di Harry accanto alle sue labbra. Fece anche un piccolo sibilo. Harry sembrò cedere un po'. Le gambe molli.

Guardò la bocca di Louis, poi nei suoi occhi. <<Louis... che stai facendo?>> disse mentre sfiorava appena le sue labbra. Senza andare oltre, ma anche solo quella vicinanza, quella cosa fece alzare di colpo la temperatura dei loro corpi. Harry cedette di nuovo.

<<credi davvero che sia venuto per quel tipo?>> fece Harry.

<<perché allora?>> disse Louis sospirando.

<<sono passate due settimane, Louis, ho consumato ogni ricordo che avevo di quella sera... avevo bisogno di vederti>> fece sincero <<altre immagini, nuovi ricordi da consumare>>

<<Harry...>> disse Louis respirando, fece un movimento in avanti, per posarsi finalmente sulle sue labbra, ma le voci di Hannah e Alex arrivarono dalla sala da pranzo <<allora? La nostra torta?>> chiedevano.

Velocemente i due si staccarono e misero le fette sui piattini.

Rientrarono in sala pranzo e Louis non disse più nulla. Guardava Harry, la sua bocca, il suo busto, le mani grandi, e quei capelli. Pensava a come avrebbe voluto non essere stato interrotto, a quello che avrebbe potuto fare con il suo corpo. Alle cose che gli avrebbe chiesto.

A quanto entusiasmo ci avrebbe messo Harry nell'accontentarlo.

Smise di bere. E lasciò la torta sul tavolo.

Riusciva solo a pensare al bacio. Al bisogno provato l'attimo prima di chiederlo.

Alla paura che Harry non volesse più. Non avesse più pazienza. Al desiderio confessato da Harry.

Harry mangiò parte della sua fetta, un po' di panna restava ogni volta sulle sue labbra e la sua lingua usciva per riprenderla.

Ogni volta qualcosa scattava nello stomaco di Louis, tra le sue gambe. E la panna sulle sue labbra diventava qualcos'altro. Qualcosa già vissuto, ma mai abbastanza.

 

Harry ad un certo punto si alzò scusandosi. <<ma domani ho un servizio per un matrimonio e devo essere lucido. Nessuno vorrebbe mai un fotografo in post-serata al suo matrimonio giusto?>>

<<oh che peccato però, speravo di rubarti un ultimo bicchiere della staffa al pub qua accanto>> fece Alex.

Louis sobbalzò.

<<ma sarà per la prossima volta>> concluse  Alex, alludendo ad una nuova occasione.

Harry non disse nulla, abbassò un attimo lo sguardo e poi cercò di incrociare quello di Louis.

Alex e Hannah si guardarono.

<<ti accompagno alla porta>> fece Louis vedendo Harry in piedi e Hannah impegnata nel gioco di sguardi con Alex.

<<grazie di tutto, la casa è splendida e la cena è stata deliziosa>> disse Harry e afferrato il cappotto seguì Louis alla porta.

<<allora hai un matrimonio domani?>>

<<già>> fece Harry.

<<già>> fece Louis.

Si guardarono ancora negli occhi, se solo fossero stati soli!!! e in una vita diversa da quella. Forse.

<<grazie di tutto Louis>>

Louis annuì. <<figurati>>

<<c-ci sentiamo?>> chiese Harry, gli sembrò di essere tornato indietro di due settimane.

<<certo>> disse Louis e riluttanti i due si salutarono.

Fu un attimo prima di chiudere che Harry si voltò di nuovo. <<ma...>>

<<ma?>>

<<dopo sarò a casa, domani sera. Per cena o dopo cena>>

Louis si bagnò le labbra. <<ok>> disse.

Quando chiuse la porta Louis non era più sicuro di nulla. Anzi, era sicuro di una cosa, sarebbe stato difficile, se non impossibile, resistere un giorno intero prima di poter afferrare i capelli di Harry, stringerli e spiegargli tutte le cose a cui aveva pensato durante la cena. Le cose che aveva pensato di fargli e di fargli fare.

 

Altra cosa di cui aveva bisogno era una sera, sabato sera, per se.

Per Harry.

Di solito il sabato cenavano con Niall e Melissa.

Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Niall. Ma come fare? Riuscendo a non dire nulla, di se e di Harry, di quello che stava accadendo, di ciò che voleva accadesse ancora.

<<Ni' ho bisogno di un favore>>

<<tutto quello che vuoi amico>>

<<dovresti saltare la cena, di questa sera, dovresti inventarti qualcosa, e magari dire che avete litigato, così io potrò uscire... con te>>

<<non possiamo semplicemente dire che ci va una sera di chiacchiere e birra tra di noi?>>

<<beh sì così è più semplice>> convenne Louis.

<<perfetto, allora mando un messaggio a Melissa, così si organizza, magari può andare comunque  lei da Hannah>> poi Niall chiese <<e noi? Dove si va? So che c'è un pub irlandese nuovo dove la birra è una bomba, devo provarlo, va approvato capisci?>>

<<certo, fantastico, ma è qui che arriva il favore>>

<<e cioè?>>

<<io non esco con te. Questa sera, ho bisogno di... che Hannah creda che io sia con te, ma...>>

<<ma?>>

<<non posso dirtelo, non posso, vorrei mai->> Niall appoggiò la sua tazza di tea “a portar via”  sulla panchina.

<<mi spiace, ma tu non mi fai saltare giù dal letto per chiedermi un favore, facendomi camminare per un chilometro nel parco, comportandoti come se la CIA ci stesse seguendo, chiedendomi di saltare una cena, uscire con te, per poi non uscire con te, non bere birra irlandese, mentire... e poi neanche mi dici di cosa si tratta???!!! >>

<<lo so, lo so, ma vedi io>>

<<stai tradendo Hannah?>>

<<non so, non lo so davvero, forse, credo, cioè tecnicamente io->>

<<l'hai tradita?>>

<<io, non so come spiegarti, vorrei che fosse facile ma->>

<<senti so che è successo qualcosa all'addio al celibato, ma insomma tranquillo, capita>>

<<sai che cosa?>>

<<andiamo! Sei sparito e non ti sei più fatto sentire e quando ho parlato sia con te che con Harry sembravate un po' troppo vaghi per essere due che non stanno coprendo qualcosa>>

<<Harry?>>

<<ovvio che lui sappia cosa hai combinato “mi avrà messo su un taxi” andiamo!!! per chi mi hai preso???ovvio che lui sappia qualcosa e che stia tenendo il segreto>>

Una risatina isterica lasciò la bocca di Louis, in quel momento il telefono vibrò.

Un messaggio. Harry. **Ci sarai questa sera?**

<<quindi?>> lo distrasse Niall.

<<è così. È successo qualcosa. Ma pensavo fosse una cosa finita lì, invece, poi l'ho rivisto e … è successo ancora>> disse Louis.

Niall sembrò per un secondo soddisfatto di ricevere la verità. Poi la sua fronte si corrugò all'improvviso. <<un attimo... hai detto. L'ho rivisto, cioè, come fosse>>

<<Harry>> disse Louis, aveva qualcosa che gli si era imprigionato nella gola e il battito era innaturale, le mani sudate intorno alla sua tazza di cartone.

Niall non disse nulla, sembrava investito da qualcosa.

Poi guardò Louis. Che era in difficoltà. Come non lo aveva mai visto.

<<Louis... Louis?>> disse dolcemente.

Louis fece un verso strano, come un lamento strozzato nelle pareti della gola.

<<mi dispiace>> riuscì a dire.

<<t-ti dispiace? E di cosa? Lou?.>> chiese Niall

Louis iniziò a sobbalzare sulla panchina, singhiozzando, non era facile, non lo era per nulla, anche se Niall era ed era sempre stato uno dei suoi migliori amici, il più fidato probabilmente.

Niall si limitò ad avvolgerlo con il proprio corpo.

<<non cambia nulla, non esiste che tu ti senta così per questa cosa, perché non me ne hai mai parlato? Ci saremmo bevuti una bella birra e ti avrei portato in giro a cercarti un bel ragazzo!!>> anche Niall fece un verso strano. <<Dio che amico di merda devo essere stato per non accorgermi di nulla>>

<<no, è solo che... io non credevo, io non pensavo>> e così gli raccontò tutta la storia, a partire dal liceo e Luke fino ad arrivare ad Harry e come era andata quella cosa e come si trovava ora su quella panchina a chiedergli di mentire per poterlo vedere, perché non poteva più fermare quella cosa.

<<non la puoi fermare perché hai scoperto chi sei? O perché provi qualcosa per Harry?>>

la domanda da cento milioni di dollari.

Louis lo guardò. <<io credo che... immagino che... io>>

<<è perché è l'unico ragazzo con cui sei stato? Veramente, intendo, con cui hai trovato feeling, sai quello che ha aperto il vaso di pandora, oppure è perché è lui. È Harry la persona con cui vorresti stare?>>

<<wow>> fece Louis. <<io->>

<<c'è anche il fatto che è mio amico sai? Ovvio che io ti adoro e starei dalla tua in ogni battaglia, ma Harry è un amico, se ora che so questa cosa mi dovessi trovare davanti ad un Harry innamorato mi sentirei male a sapere che per te lui è un passaggio. E con questo non intendo forzarti o farti fare cose che non vuoi, né ti sto dicendo di non fare ciò che vuoi, solo, pensaci, si sincero con lui. Te lo chiedo da amico, tuo e suo>>

<<dici che lui?>>

Niall alzò le spalle. <<non saprei, l'ho visto tre giorni fa ed era nervoso, ma non so dirti per cosa>>

<<per la cena, è venuto a cena da me e Hannah>>

<<c-cosa???>>

<<già, Hannah voleva fargli conoscere un tizio con cui lavora>> disse Louis e i due si guardarono per un attimo.

<<non ci credo! A cena? Con te, davanti a te>>

<<già, ironico vero?>>

<<e tu? Insomma... come ti sei sentito>>

<<come uno che se questa sera non riesce a vederlo diventa pazzo>>

<<non ti preoccupare, ci penso io, hai bisogno di capire, di sapere, non ti preoccupare>> fece Niall battendogli il palmo sulla spalla. <<ci pensa il Capitano Niall a te>>

e Louis sorrise lasciandosi abbracciare più stretto.

 

 

Louis si fece lasciare dal taxi davanti al portone.

Aveva fatto quel tragitto e visto quel portone un migliaio di volte. Era stata casa sua quella.

Ma le mani sudavano, il cuore batteva troppo forte, da non riuscire a gestirlo.

Erano già stati insieme, ma quella gli sembrava una prima volta, forse perché le altre volte tutto era successo senza premeditazione. Mentre ora, Louis, sapeva benissimo per quale motivo si trovasse lì.

Pigiò il tasto del citofono, il portone scattò.

Pensò di usare le scale, forse se si fosse stancato un po' avrebbe potuto mascherare l'agitazione con l'affanno, ma poi svoltò nell'ascensore, per abitudine.

Quando le porte si aprirono andò verso la porta d'ingresso.

Un bel respiro, la porta si aprì prima che potesse allungare la mano verso il campanello.

<<hey!>> fece Harry.

<<ciao>> disse Louis. Allungò l'altra mano, quella in cui teneva stretto il sacchetto di plastica, con la bottiglia di vino e un ananas. Era andato in palla pensando ad un dolce e non sapendo cosa scegliere e non sapendone preparare uno aveva afferrato un ananas da cesto della frutta. 

Harry disse <<entra>> accettando il sacchetto.  Quando Harry si voltò Louis si asciugò le mani sudate sulle cosce.

<<non sapevo cosa prendere come dolce e … sono andato un po' ad istinto>>

<<il tuo istinto ha fatto un'ottima scelta>> disse Harry. <<siediti, ho improvvisato qualcosa da stuzzicare sul tavolino>> e indicò il tavolino davanti al divano.

<<oh... grazie>> disse <<non ti dovevi disturbare, sei stato via tutto il giorno e … insomma bastava ordinassimo una pizza>>

<<nessun disturbo>> fece <<mi rilassa cucinare, specie se per qualcuno>>

Louis si passò ancora le mani sulle cosce. Harry gli sedette accanto sul divano e gli passò il bicchiere. <<grazie>>  fece Louis, sperando non gli scivolasse dalle mani.

Si guardarono. Sospirarono.

<<sono, sono nervoso>> disse Harry. <<non so perché, non so nemmeno come siano venute le foto di oggi, cioè credo di aver fatto il peggior servizio della mia vita, ero... sono nervoso, scusa>>

<<non ti scusare, io so come ti senti, è assurdo vero?>> fece Louis.

Harry si bagnò le labbra. <<riesco solo a pensare ad una cosa, per rompere questa tensione, ma non so se, se tu->>

ci siamo, pensò Louis o forse non pensò a nulla.  Allungò il braccio, afferrò Harry alla base del collo e lo avvicinò mentre si spingeva contro di lui. La mano scivolava ad afferrargli i capelli, così come aveva sognato di fare, ad occhi chiusi, ad occhi aperti.

Si incontrarono. Si baciarono. Harry senza staccarsi da Louis prese i bicchieri di entrambi e li appoggiò al tavolino, senza guardare. Si spostò in modo che Louis avesse miglior accesso.

Louis si protese ancora e Harry scivolò piano all'indietro portando Louis sopra di se.

Si baciarono ancora. Senza muoversi troppo, senza sfregarsi troppo, senza che diventasse “sesso” .

Si baciarono con il gusto di baciarsi. Assaporandosi.

<<sei ancora nervoso?>> chiese Louis.

<<tu?>>

<<ora no, forse lo sarò ancora, più tardi, ma ora no, sto bene ...>>

altri baci, carezze leggere. Un altro sospiro.

<<vuoi parlare di quello che sta accadendo? Tra noi intendo?>> chiese Harry

<<sì, ma solo se alla fine mi sarà concesso comunque di viverlo>> rispose sicuro Louis.

Harry sorrise. Con la bocca, con gli occhi, con le fossette.

<<sì>> disse.

Si misero seduti, di nuovo, nella posizione originaria, ma restando congiunti.

Il forno scattò.

<<possiamo parlarne cenando>> disse Harry alzandosi.

Allungò la mano verso Louis che la prese senza esitare. <<ottima idea>> disse Louis sorridendo e afferrando la mano di Harry.

Quando furono in piedi, un attimo prima di dividersi perché Harry potesse andare verso il forno e Louis sedersi al tavolo, Louis strinse la presa. Harry si fermò e si voltò per guardare cosa Louis volesse.

Niente, voleva, solo un bacio, ancora uno.

Louis poi lasciò la mano di Harry <<posso rendermi utile?>>

<<no, è tutto pronto. Siediti e lascia che ti serva>> disse Harry. Un altro bacio.

Si guardarono ancora sorridendo come due ebeti.

Louis andò a sedersi, poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e il mendo sulle mani congiunte sotto di esso.

Sorrise.

<<che c'è?>> fece Harry sentendosi osservato e vedendo il viso beato di Louis.

<<è solo che... sto bene, Harry Styles>> l'aria felice. <<sto davvero bene>>

Harry fece un altro sorriso disarmante. E Louis dovette trattenersi per non alzarsi e correre da lui, per stringerlo e baciarlo e non lasciarlo mai più e dichiarargli tutta la sua gioia, il suo amore, la sua devozione.

Il suo amore. Per quanto potesse sembrare assurda quella parola, così forte, forse repentina.

Ma era amore quello, nessun dubbio in proposito, non era felice della propria sessualità ritrovata non della libertà di essere. Anche per quello in parte, ma quella era una gioia diversa.

Ed era amore,  per la persona che vedeva davanti a se. Il pacchetto completo.

Era per  Harry. _Harry._  

Ed ebbe finalmente la risposta da dare a Niall.

 

**_La teoria del piano inclinato III_ **

 

**Harold**

 

 

cenarono come era già successo. In silenzio, salvo qualche sorriso e un sacco di sguardi beati.

Due prole ogni tanto per commentare il cibo.

<<mi piace, lo sai?>>

<<cosa?>>

<<non dover riempire i silenzi, poter mangiare o stare qua con te senza dover per forza dire qualcosa. È naturale. È bello, mi capita raramente di non sentirmi in dovere di dire qualcosa, passo per essere il “buffone” del gruppo>> spiegò Louis.

<<mi piace, allora, essere la tua eccezione, un posto dove sentirti libero>> disse Harry allungando la mano per afferrare quella di Louis sopra il tavolo.

Louis guardò le loro mani giunte e sorrise, poi sembrò pensieroso. Il palmo appoggiato al piano era leggermente umido. Era felice di quella sensazione, l'aveva provata da subito, dal loro primo pranzo insieme, era una delle cose che lo aveva fatto aprire, poi, con Harry. Ma.

<<m-ma sono  nervoso, forse per questo sto parlando ora, perché sono nervoso>> disse fregando la mano sulla tovaglia per asciugarla.

<<abbiamo già cenato insieme, un paio di volte>> commentò Harry.

<<non è per la cena o per il silenzio o la pace che provo quando sto con te >> disse Louis, un colpo di tosse e poi <<è per il dopo cena>>

Harry lo guardò e sorrise. <<anche quello è già accaduto, un paio di volte>> disse Harry senza perdere il sorriso. Anche un po' malizioso.

<<lo so, ma>> fece Louis andando a cercare le parole adatte.

<<Lou.>> disse Harry e Louis sorrise a sentir pronunciare il suo nome a quel modo, con quel tono rassicurante e caldo allo stesso tempo.

<<fai ciò che senti, dimmi quello che vuoi sentire>> disse Harry, il tono più caldo e basso, se possibile.

Louis guardò verso le loro mani ancora unite, una a coprire l'altra. Poi guardò Harry.

<<tu sei quello che voglio sentire.>> disse chiaramente. Harry strinse la propria mano sopra quella di Louis, poi la lasciò dolcemente e si alzò, prese i piatti vuoti e li ripose nel lavandino.

Poi si voltò verso Louis. <<mi dai una mano coi piatti? Puoi resistere ancora?>> disse sorridendo.

Louis fece una faccia perplessa poi scosse la testa. Non poteva, non poteva resistere ancora, qualcosa doveva accadere alla svelta o sarebbe probabilmente esploso su quella sedia, per la paura, anche se una paura estremamente dolce e per il desiderio che ora lo aveva acceso. Specie dopo aver sentito la pelle di Harry contro la sua.

Harry annuì soddisfatto. Compiaciuto dall'impazienza di Louis. <<oh bene, allora...>> disse e andò a sedersi sulle gambe di Louis. A cavalcioni.

Prese la testa di Louis tra le mani e iniziò a baciarlo dolcemente, staccandosi ogni tanto per scivolare verso il collo e dietro l'orecchio.

Louis lo tenne per i fianchi.

Lo mosse leggermente in modo da sentirlo meglio.

Da sentirlo mentre si eccitavano entrambi.

Harry si staccò un attimo <<però poi io lavo e tu asciughi>>

Louis sorrise riavvicinando le loro bocche.

Quando la sedia divenne troppo limitante i due si alzarono e, ripetendo ciò che era accaduto la prima  volta, percorsero il corridoio fino alla vecchia camera da letto di Louis, ora di Harry, rimbalzando da una parete all'altra, senza potersi staccare.

Le mani di Harry ancora sulle guance di Louis.

E le mani di Louis sui fianchi di Harry.

Fino alla camera da letto non fecero che baciarsi e schiacciarsi uno contro il corpo dell'altro.

Poi Harry si allontanò appena dalle labbra di Louis.

<<come mi vuoi? Come lo vuoi?>> disse ansimando e prendendo aria.

<<a letto, tu sopra di me, io dentro di te. Nella tua bocca e poi->> disse Louis d'un fiato.

E fu così che lo fecero, ansimando e togliendosi i vestiti man mano che questi intralciavano il loro congiungersi e prendersi e cercarsi.

Non vi fu un centimetro di pelle dei loro corpi che potesse lamentarsi di non essere stato viziato e consumato di attenzioni e piacere.

Louis si sistemò sul letto, la camicia slacciata e abbassata fino ai gomiti e Harry con la bocca sul suo tronco.

Anche la cintura trovò il suo posto sul pavimento e poi saltarono i bottoni dei pantaloni di Louis e Harry scese per prenderlo in bocca.

Le mani di Louis nei capelli, perdendosi completamente nella passione, ansimando il suo nome.

Poi il bisogno di prenderlo e sentirlo suo.

E voler sentire il proprio nome uscire da quelle labbra deliziose.

E così Harry si ritrovò sul letto, supino,  completamente nudo, gli fece vedere ancora una volta come aprire quel posto magico, poi lo guidò nei movimenti fino a che Louis non si sentì abbastanza padrone da poter andare avanti da solo, seguendo i gemiti e le risposte date dal piacere di Harry.

E prenderlo finalmente.

E sentirlo ansimare, gemere e urlare e infine venire.

E cedere dentro di lui.

E restare ancora avvinghiati, senza la voglia di lasciarsi.

 

-

 

<<che fai seduto qua?>> chiese Niall <<e quello?>>

<<l'ho trovato, questa mattina>> disse Louis guardando accanto alla panchina.

<<sei seduto qua da questa mattina?>> chiese l'amico.

Niall prese un pezzo di pane e lo mise davanti alla bocca del cucciolo <<che cos'è?>>

<<un cane, non lo vedi?>> fece Louis con la faccia perplessa.

<<no, intendo che razza.>>

<<non so. Non credo sia di razza>>

<<che pensi di fare?>> chiese allora Niall.

<<a dire il vero l'ho già fatto. L'ho trovato e ho visto che girava senza meta e l'ho portato da un veterinario, non ha microchip, non ha nulla che possa ricondurlo a qualcuno>> spiegò Louis.

<<abbandonato?>>

<<già>> disse Louis.

<<e che hai fatto allora?>>

<<gli ho fatto fare una visita, le vaccinazioni e gli ho fatto mettere un microchip a mio nome, è mio praticamente>>  sorrise <<gli ho anche dato un nome>> si morse leggermente il labbro inferiore.

<<e come si chiama questo piccolo mostro?>>

<<Harold>>

Niall guardò Louis e poi guardò il cucciolotto. <<Harold?>>

<<è castano, è riccio, ha le zampe lunghe>> fece Louis come fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

<<sembra un mezzo barbone, intendo come razza, con tutti quei ricci>>

Louis passò la mano sul pelo del cane. <<vedi, è perfetto, è come lui. Non è perfetto?>>

<<quindi te lo porti a casa?>>

<<non posso portalo a casa, sono, devo essere impazzito, Hannah odia i cani>>

Niall fece una faccia disgustata. <<come si possono odiare i cani? I gatti forse, ma i cani>>

<<come si possono odiare i gatti???>> disse Louis. <<gli animali in genere>>

<<e il tuo ragazzo cosa dice?>> chiese Niall malizioso.

<<non lo sa>> rispose Louis.

<<ma quindi stiamo parlando del tuo ragazzo?>>

Louis annuì. E dovette mordersi ancora le labbra. Gli veniva automatico sorridere come un ebete ogni volta che il pensiero tornava ad Harry. Cosa che accadeva ormai per quasi tutto.

<<diglielo, di cosa stiamo parlando? Andiamo! Harry lo terrà per te>>

<<non posso prendere un cane e portarlo da lui, non possiamo avere un cane!!!>>

<<oh, quindi questa storia, questa cosa è solo, solo sesso? È il tuo ragazzo solo per quanto riguarda il sesso?>>

Louis scosse la testa .

<<e cos'è? Cosa pensi di fare?>>

<<penso di amarlo. E di continuare ad amarlo ancora. Voglio stare con lui. >> disse Louis e quelle parole uscite dalla sua bocca furono una liberazione e un illuminazione insieme.

Niall prese il telefono.

<<hey Harry, ho appena incontrato Louis al parco>> Louis si mise ad agitare la mano davanti a Niall, chiedendogli di non parlare. <<e ha preso un cane, solo che ora si è reso conto di non poterlo portare a casa e – ok, ok, ok, glielo dici tu? Ah! Lo ha chiamato Harold. Ok, sì, dolcissimo, alla prossima, ciao bellezza>>

Niall guardò verso Louis. Il cellulare squillò e Louis accettò la chiamata e senza dire nulla appoggiò il telefono all'orecchio.

Poi disse <<a dopo. Anche io. Ciao>>

anche io? Aveva appena detto anche io??? sì anche lui.

Ed Harry aveva detto “ti amo”. Ti amo. Il cuore di Louis si avvicinò di nuovo ad un livello di felicità mai provato prima. Il più alto.

<<adora il nostro cane, adora il suo nome e ama me>> disse rivolto verso Niall.

<<bene, ora devi solo lasciare tua moglie e sposare quello che pare essere già tuo marito>> disse Niall sorridendo.

Poi vide l'espressione di Louis.

<<lo so amico. Senza fretta, lo farai quando ti sentirai pronto.>> disse Niall pieno di comprensione. <<ma è che non ti ho mai visto così, sei felice, felice senza dover pretendere. Felice e basta.>> 

<<lo so. So cosa devo fare e sono pronto, ma non so di preciso come fare questa cosa>> disse Louis <<e sì, sono felice, lui è... aaaaaahhh>> fece Louis senza trovare le parole, Niall gli diede una bella pacca sulla spalla.

 

 

 

Louis fece un bel respiro. Prima di aprire la porta di casa. Casa sua e di Hannah.

Harold lo seguiva trotterellando a volte ancora incerto, ma era piuttosto bravo.

<<che diavolo è questo?>> chiese Hannah vedendo la palla di pelo riccioluta.

<<lui è Harold>> disse Louis. Sembrava calmo ma aveva qualcosa aggrovigliato allo stomaco che gli richiedeva uno sforzo enorme per parlare.

<<non voglio un cane>> puntualizzò immediatamente Hannah.

<<non è per te>> rispose secco Louis.

<<e di chi è?>>

<<è mio>>

<<Louis, sono stanca, ho appena staccato da una giornata di lavoro di merda e non ho voglia di giochetti mentali>> fece Hannah mettendo le mani sui fianchi.

<<è mio, ma non lo terrò qua, non preoccuparti>> disse Louis.

<<non hai bisogno di un cane>>

<<lui ha bisogno di me>> specificò Louis <<e poi che ne sai?>>

<<dove lo terrai? E non farlo sedere sul tappeto, sai quanto è costato ai miei>>

<<certo, vieni Harold>> disse Louis ora anche un po' annoiato dall'atteggiamento di Hannah.

<<dove stai andando con quel coso?>> Hannah lo seguì fino alla camera da letto.

<<devo prendere delle cose per questa notte, lo porto da Harry e mi fermo da lui>> disse Louis.

<<Harry? Harry Styles? Il tuo inquilino>> chiese Hannah sorpresa.

No, l'amore della mia vita, pensò Louis.

<<sì, il mio cane starà con lui>> disse.

<<il tuo cane starà con il tuo inquilino? E tu devi passarci la notte?>> chiese Hannah.

<<l'ho appena portato a casa, deve abituarsi a me e al posto, dormirò sul divano vicino alla sua cuccia o qualcosa del genere>> il tutto mentre Louis riempiva un borsone di cose che sembravano servire per un mese e non per una notte.

<<Louis!!! ti vuoi fermare!!! stai svuotando l'armadio!!!>>

<<poterebbe essere più di una notte>> disse Louis mordendosi l'interno della guancia.

<<c-cosa diavolo stai dicendo???>>

Louis chiuse la zip del borsone e sempre con il suo cucciolotto al seguito tornò nell'ingresso.

<<dico solo che potrei fermarmi da Harry per un po'>> fece alzando le spalle. E sentì avvicinarsi il momento, l'aveva solo presa un po' larga, forse.

<<per uno stupido cane?>> disse Hannah, ora scocciatissima.

<<è il mio cane!>> disse Louis. <<ed è anche per Harry c-che>> ma la paura salì dallo stomaco e gli strozzò la gola. Respira, pensò, pensa ad Harry.

<<Harry? Ma si può sapere perché ogni volta ci deve essere di mezzo lui??? non bastasse quello che Alex mi ha detto>>

<<e cioè?>> chiese Louis incuriosito.

<<che per tutta la cena Harry non ha fatto che guardare te, dice che deve avere una cotta per te, assurdo no? Cioè non così assurdo, ma insomma>>

<<ha detto questo?>> Alex gli fu di colpo molto più simpatico.

<<sì e ora tu stai per andare da questo tizio e chissà quale illusione si farà, potrebbe provarci con te e ti troveresti->>

<<bene>> fece Louis.

<<come?>>

<<bene, mi trovo bene con lui, mi troverei bene anche se ci provasse e forse potrei starci anzi forse ci sono già stato>> disse Louis, ok, non l'aveva pensata proprio così. Seguiva il flusso, diciamo.

la faccia di Hannah passò dal fastidio allo shock al disgusto.

<<perché voglio stare con lui>> fu l'ultima cosa che Louis riuscì a dire in  quella casa, che non era più anche la sua.

Fu orribile vedere quel mutamento sul viso di Hannah.

E fu orribile quasi tutto quello che disse dopo. Ferita e arrabbiata.

Disse cose disgustose e offensive, per lui, per Harry, per se stessa soprattutto. Cose che Louis si rifiutò di memorizzare, che lasciò passare attraverso di se.

Non voleva giustificarle, ma capiva in qualche modo da dove venissero e le vedeva tornare contro di lei come un boomerang.

Si faceva male da sola.

La lasciò finire.

E poi se ne andò.

 

 

Qualche ora prima Harry gli aveva detto “ti amo” parlando al telefono.

Louis voleva crederci, ci credeva. Ci aveva creduto. “anch'io” aveva risposto senza pensare.

Anche io.

Ti amo.

Anche io.

Ora stava davanti all'ennesima porta.

Con il fiato sospeso.

Dall'altra parte chi aveva pronunciato quelle parole e lui da questo lato. Che stava per arrivare con un cane e un borsone e se stesso. Per lasciarsi lì.

Per sempre, fosse stato per lui, ma non voleva forzare quella cosa.

Aveva avvertito Niall, di tenersi pronto, avrebbe potuto dover virare verso casa sua, per cercarsi poi una nuova sistemazione. Niall si era messo a ridere, <<certo come no>> aveva detto. <<non ce ne sarà alcun bisogno>> lo aveva rassicurato. Quanto sarebbe piaciuto a Louis avere la stessa dose di ottimismo di Niall!!!

 

Fece il quarto sospiro profondo.

No il quinto. Ok ancora uno.

Più profondo ancora.

<<perché stai qua fuori?>> disse Harry aprendo la porta e lo sguardo cadde subito su Harold.

Che catturò l'attenzione di Harry, completamente.

Per venti minuti non fecero che parlare del cane.

Louis raccontò di come lo aveva trovato, del veterinario, del nome, dopo la spiegazione del nome ci fu un bacio e un altro e un sorriso di Harry che stese Louis quasi completamente.

Poi Harry posò il cane a terra che andò in po' in giro a perlustrare la zona, inciampando nelle sue stesse zampe. <<vedi? È un nome perfetto per lui>> disse Louis indicandolo. Harry fece una bella risata <<le mie gambe non hanno nulla che non vada e tu ne vai pazzo>> disse e Louis si morse le labbra ed annuì. Poi Harry si schiarì la voce, sembrava che anche lui avesse qualcosa da dire. <<prima al telefono, non so se ti sei accorto, ma io ho detto una cosa e>> iniziò Harry, Louis tremò internamente, ti prego, pensò non rimangiartela ora.

<<volevo dire che quella cosa, che ho detto, a cui tu hai risposto, io la pens->> L'occhio cadde sul borsone <<perché quello?>>

Louis iniziò a sentire il colletto della camicia troppo stretto. <<ok>> fece e respirò di nuovo. Pareva che fosse già il suo turno per parlare. O la va o la spacca. Ma come al solito le sue parole uscirono un po' scombinate.

<<io e Hannah ci siamo lasciati e ho preso un po' di roba, pensavo magari di restare questa notte, così anche Harold si può ambientare e abituarsi a noi, ehm...alla casa e  poi ho detto a Niall che magari per un po' potrei anche stare da lui, insomma prima di cercarmi un posto. Potrei portare Harold con me, poi, se avessi bisogno di un posto nuovo e tu non->> guardò verso Harry  <<che c'é?>>

<<tu e Hannah vi siete lasciati?>> disse

Louis annuì. <<le ho detto, in qualche modo le ho detto di noi, non proprio chiaramente tutto, ma ha capito e poi il cane, lo ha visto, è partito tutto dal cane perché le ho spiegato che->>

<<le hai detto di noi?>>

<<io le ho detto che- Alex pensa che tu abbia una cotta per me e lei pensava che stando qua, questa notte ci avresti provato con me e- perché Alex le ha fatto credere che, insomma, lei ha detto delle cose e la mia bocca si è aperta e bum! Tutto fuori, non tutto, ma abbastanza da capire che>>

<<ed è finita? Con lei?>> chiese Harry.

<<sì, perché è abbastanza chiaro che a me non piaccia lei, che mi piaci tu, molto anzi- ma pensavo che per questa notte potrei restare e poi ho detto a Niall che->>

<<io ti amo>> disse Harry.

<<oh grazi al cielo lo hai detto!>> fece Louis e poi si fiondò tra le braccia di Harry. <<anche io, da matti, ma non voglio impormi>>

<<ti devi imporre, io voglio che tu ti imponga tipo da subito. Io ti amo!>> fece di nuovo Harry.

Louis si alzò un po' sulle punte dei piedi e lo baciò. <<anche io, io amo te, davvero e se mi vuoi>>

<<ti voglio>> disse Harry senza lasciarlo finire. Le loro bocche si unirono, non sapevano decidere se baciarsi o sorridere o baciarsi di più, poi ci fu il rumore per cui dovettero staccarsi,  Harold fece cadere un vaso e poi pensò anche di pisciare lì accanto riempiendo il pavimento di impronte di piscia e terra.

<<oh scusa, scusa, pulisco tutto io, gli insegnerò le buone maniere, mi spiace Harry>>

<<smettila di chiedermi scusa, ora puliamo e poi gli facciamo un bagnetto, dovremmo mettere dei vecchi giornali per terra per il momento e organizzare le passeggiate e->> Louis lo afferrò dolcemente per il braccio <<ti amo>> gli disse. E si baciarono ancora.

<<ti amo>> disse Harry sulle sue labbra e il bacio si fece più intenso. E decisero di fare entrambe le cose, baciarsi e sorridere.

Poi vi fu un “clanck” ancora più rumoroso, qualcos'altro cadde a terra. I due si staccarono.

<<HAROLD!!!>> dissero e poi si misero a ridere.

 

Fin :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> scusatemi per tutti gli errori... non ho mai tempo di correggere e quando ci provo qualcosa sfugge. prometto di rimediare. alla prossima. lasciate un segno del vostro passaggio se vi va. :)


End file.
